We are sisters
by Mrs. Moony-Lupin
Summary: Hier kommt ein kleiner, ernsthafter, vielleicht auch trauriger, aber hoffnungsvoller OneShot über die Freundschaft von Hermine und Ginny, es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, also nicht so dramatisch, schaut mal rein!


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K.R. und das Lied Rebecca Lavelle. Aber das dürfte euch ja bekannt sein!

Widmung: Dieser One-Shot ist für meine wundervolle Betaleserin und Freundin zum Geburtstag! Ich wünsche dir alles nur erdenklich Gute! heath

Allen anderen wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**We are sisters**

Es war ein kühler Frühlingsmorgen und das Dorf nahe des Fuchsbaus lag still und friedlich da. Die meisten Bewohner waren noch nicht wach und so hatten die beiden jungen Frauen die Straße für sich allein. Eingewickelt in wärmende Muggelmäntel liefen sie neben einander her, sie sprachen kaum ein Wort.

Noch vor einem Jahr wären den Männern im Dorf die Augen bei ihrem Anblick aus dem Kopf gekullert, doch heute sah auch jeder Muggel die bange Sorge über das, was kommen würde, in ihren Augen..

„Hermine, ich hab Angst!", hatte Ginny gesagt, als Ron und Harry gegangen waren, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Sie hatten die beiden Mädchen zurückgelassen und seitdem kein Wort mehr von sich hören lassen.

„Ich auch!", war Hermines schlichte Antwort gewesen. Sie hatte Ginny in den Arm genommen und angefangen zu kämpfen.

_We are Sisters_

_We need each other_

_Need your passion_

_Need your heart_

Ginny war klar gewesen, dass sie ohne Hermine diese Kraft nicht gehabt hätte. Ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln, ihr Herzblut, das sie in alles hineingesteckt hatte, ihre Art einfach Hermine zu sein hatten der jungen Hexe den Mut und die Kraft gegeben weiterzumachen.

_We are sisters_

_Here together_

_It's not easy_

_We have to start_

Es war nie einfach gewesen, aber sie mussten weitermachen, kämpfen, siegen. Bis jetzt hatten sie gesiegt, wenn man das Siegen nennen konnte, jeden Morgen aufzustehen, zuessen, zulernen, mit dem Schmerz klarzukommen.

„Alleine hätte ich das bis hier her nie geschafft", dachte Ginny. Sie hatte Hermine immer, wenn es ihr zuviel wurde, alles erzählt, sie um Rat gefragt.

_We are sisters_

_So just ask me_

_Ask for courage_

_We can share_

Und Hermine hatte ihr geholfen so gut sie konnte, sie hatte es selbst nicht leicht gehabt. Auch ihre Zukunft mit Ron stand auf wackligen Füßen. Doch sie hatten immer noch sich - und die Hoffnungen auf eine gemeinsame fröhlichere und glücklichere Zukunft.

_We are sisters_

_Have each other_

_Have the future_

_Don't be scared_

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig Kraft gegeben – auch wenn es manchmal schwer gewesen war.

Und das taten sie auch jetzt noch, hier und heute. Der Endkampf stand bevor, munkelte man, und ihre Angst, jene zu verlieren, die ihnen so viel bedeuteten, kam heftiger als je zuvor wieder.

_Don't give up_

_Try one more time_

_We won't give up_

_Let me help you_

_Let me care_

_Walk beside me_

_I'll be there_

_So don't give up_

_Don't walk away_

Sie hatten sich auch gestritten, ja, öfters und manchmal auch heftig, doch waren sie nie davor weggerannt; sie hatten sich ihren Meinungsverschiedenheiten, ihrer Gereiztheit, ihren Ängsten gestellt und sie gemeinsam überwunden.

_Need each other_

_Can you see that?_

_We both need courage_

_That we can share_

"Ohne sie, ohne ihren Mut… nie…", Ginny sah die Ältere von der Seite an. Es war nie einfach gewesen, es war auch jetzt nicht einfach…

_It's not easy_

_Never easy_

_That's ok thought_

_'Cos we'll get there_

…aber das konnten sie schaffen, das wusste Ginny. Egal, was jetzt passierte, sie würden es schaffen! Woher sie diese Sicherheit nahm, wusste Ginny selbst nicht. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durchgestanden, sie hatte einfach genug Vertrauen in ihre Freundin, dass sie es sich beiden zutraute.

_Stand together_

_Here forever_

_They could never tear us apart_

_If we stand together_

_They could never_

_Steal you from my heart_

Nichts konnte sie jetzt mehr trennen. Ginny wusste, dass Hermine immer – egal was passieren sollte – einen riesigen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben würde.

_We are sisters_

_We need each other_

_Need your passion_

_Need your heart_

Langsam stieg die Sonne höher am Himmel, wärmte die karge Frühlingslandschaft und die beiden jungen Frauen auf der Straße, und ließ die roten Haare der jüngeren Hexe aufleuchten. Ihr hatte die Sonne schon immer Hoffnung und Kraft gegeben.

_We are sisters_

_Here together_

_It's not easy_

_We have to start_

Ginny lächelte ihre Freundin aufmunternd an und griff nach deren Hand. Hermine lächelte zurück, ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Und obwohl sie so plötzlich verschwunden waren, blieb ein Schimmer von Hoffnung auf der Hauptstraße des kleinen Dorfes nahe des Fuchsbaus.

_Don't give up_

:-)

So, da dies hier mehr Geburtstagsgeschenk denn fanfiction ist, werde ich jetzt nicht um reviews betteln - allerdings freue ich mich über alles dieser Art:-)


End file.
